halofandomcom-20200222-history
San'Shyuum
San 'ShyuumImage:Halo3Cov.png (Latin Perfidia vermisBestiarum), also known as Prophets, are the leadership caste within the Covenant, and one of the more mysterious members of the Covenant. Summary Little to nothing is known about the Prophets, beyond the fact that they are the sole members of the leadership caste of the Covenant hierarchy. They are an integral part of the Covenant High Council, formerly sharing this responsibility with the ElitesHalo 2. . However, the expulsion of the Elites and their replacement by the Brutes is likely to have caused a power vacuum, and it is not known if any Brute councilors exist, or if the Council still exists, with the loss of the Covenant capital city, High Charity. Prophets appear extremely frail either as an adaptation to a low-gravity world or because of age. The supplemental book incorporated in the Halo 3 Collector's and Legendary editions suggests that inbreeding and a lack of concern for physical health - perhaps superseded by a single-minded desire to achieve "trans-sentience" a la the "Great Journey" - may be responsible for this outcome. A long time ago, prior to the forming of the covenant, the prophets were either on par with elites physically or technologically superior to them. Prophets have lobes of skin underneath their chin similar to a beard, and elderly members of the species have skin lobes on the lateral sides of the head (giving the impression of human-like ears). These are covered in a thin fuzz Halo 2. . Prophets have only three digits per hand and usually wear ornamental pieces that also double as life support mechanismsHalo: The Flood. While the head-pieces worn by each prophet share in their design a holographic representation of Halo, but each is uniquely shaped and ornamental. It is known that they claim to have evolved on a former colony of an ancient race called the Forerunners Conversations from the Universe. which the Covenant revere as their gods. Prophets derive their legitimacy as leaders - as well as their colloquial names - from this connection. According to the Prophets their world was destroyed some 3200 years ago before the events of Halo 3 (approx. -648 BC) as the result of a stellar collapse; as a result of this they have since elected to make their home on the mobile-planetoid High Charity Bestiarium. It is also known that they waged a fierce and bloody war against the Elites at some point, halted only by the discovery of Forerunner artifacts near the field of battle Conversations from the Universe. . The two races united to learn their secrets, forming a mutually beneficial arrangement that would eventually become the Covenant. The Elites would become the protectors of the Prophets while the Prophets would dedicate themselves to studying their "gods" and learning the secrets behind the "ascension" they left onHalo 2. . As the representatives of the gods, the Prophets hold a great amount of power over the other races of the Covenant, earning reverential monikers such as "Holy One" and "Eminence" Halo: The Flood. . They are protected at all times by Legions of Honor Guards Halo: First Strike. , and rarely involve themselves in combat, preferring to dedicate themselves to studying Forerunner artifacts. However, important events to the Covenant usually require a high-ranking Prophet, such as a Hierarch, to be present Halo 2. . The majority of the Prophets use anti-gravity belts to support themselves. Higher ranking Prophets, such as the Hierarchs (a group of three Prophets with total control of the Covenant), use anti-gravity thrones to support themselves. These, however, are not so much for support than for personal defense - they are fitted with holographic emitters, an energy shield generator, a teleportation device, and a built-in Gravity Cannon and in the event of assassins getting past their guards they are able to defend themselves quite well with the Gravity Cannon. Halo 2. Since the activation of the Halo Array, the Prophet's numbers have been dwindling, with the destruction of their original homeworld 3200 years before the events of 2552 likely contributing, and at the time of Halo 2 there were only 23,831,463 Prophets existing - after the Flood invasion of High Charity, their new "Home World," the majority of their race was consumed, leaving less than a thousand left alive, most doomed by the Elites quarantine of Delta Halo, and the rest of the Covenant Fleet. The Bestiarium contains a most curious reference to the Prophets in the Bestiarium. Where the rest of the races have one entry for population, the Prophets have two: Their current population, and one noted as "At time of Reseeding", exactly 500,000,000. Bestiarium Prophet Anatomy and Physiology Since they bear the status of political figureheads most Prophets are physically quite frail creatures, preferring to move around via gravity belt, or anti-gravity throne in the case of the High Prophets. A life of inaction leaves most, if not all Prophets withered and weak. Since part of their ancient history concerns a long and bloody war with the Sangheili at some point the Prophets must have been physically powerful and capable warriors, or at least they must have outnumbered the Elites several times over, or have superior technology. Perhaps generations of decadence and reverence have left them as frail shadows of those earlier soldiers. This has been disproved as in the Bestarium is stated that the Prophets were nearly destroyed by the Elites. Each Prophet has distinct often furry lobes of skin hanging underneath their chin similar to a beard. Those Prophets of greater age, for example the High Prophet of Mercy have skin lobes on either side of their heads reminiscent of ears. Prophets have three digits on each hand, and are usually found wearing ornamental pieces that may also double as life support systems. These head-pieces bear a holographic representation of a Halo, but each is uniquely shaped and highly ornamental. However Prophet Councilors have been seen wearing more functional robes that lack any ornamentation what so ever. These Prophets have a lower status and as a result wear simple robes and can be found on the seating above the Council Chamber accompanying Sangheili Councilors. Prophets also seem to have parts of their brain showing through absences of skin on their heads, while skin is still there, it may be possible that they evolved to allow their brain to grow to such a size that the skin is there simply to hold it in place. The lifespan of a Prophet appears to be extensive, largely through the development of technologies to increase it. Such a process began 8,760,453 hours (or roughly 1,000 years) before the events of Halo 3 (approx. starting in late 1552). Several breakthroughs have been made, ensuring that a quarter of their population are bicentarians.Bestiarium. Appearances The Prophet of Regret is only Prophet that is confronted in combat by the Master Chief in the Halo series as of Halo 2. He appears at the level called Regret. The Prophets do make other appearances though, mostly in the cinematic sequences in Halo 2. In fact, in most of the cinematic sequences, there is at least one Prophet present. Also, Mercy's corpse is found at the beginning of the level called High Charity. Known Prophets High Prophets *High Prophet of Mercy (presumed deceased) *High Prophet of Regret (deceased) *High Prophet of Truth (deceased) Lesser Prophets *Prophet of Supposition *Prophet of Pity *Prophet of Disdain *Prophet of Objection *Truth and Reconciliation's Prophet Legates *Minister of Etiology Flood Prophet Form Prophet Form is a term to describe Covenant Prophets that have been infected by the Flood. Due to their unusual nature, they are not thought of as Combat Forms in the way infected Humans and Elites are (Note that the term "Prophet Form" has not been officially used as canon to date). It is also worth noting that both "prophet forms" seen had only just been infected, and may not have been assimilated in the conventional way. Prophet of Mercy was the only prophet to be seen being taken down by an infection form and the Infection form was killed by the Master Chief before it could burrow inside Mercy's body. Trivia *In Halo: First Strike the Prophets (specifically Truth) appear to have telekinetic powers, although it maybe an illusion based on gravity manipulation technology. *The High Prophet of Mercy is named Hod Rumnt.http://www.joyridestudios.com/halo2_x_prophet_mercy.asp *Prophet's blood is strikingly red, just like human's. This can be seen when you slay the Prophet of Regret and if you shoot Truth's corpse in Halo 3. * Perfidia is Latin for "perfidy," which means "a deliberate breech of trust; faithlessness; treachery." Vermis is the narrow middle zone between the two hemispheres cerebellum. In a very rough translation, the Latin name for Prophets is "treacherous brain". Gallery Image:Prophet.png|Early Prophet render Image:ProphetofRegret.jpg|Regret, Prophet Hierarch Related Links *High Prophets *High Council Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species